


Neon lights to guide our steps

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Blindfolds, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Top Hinata Shouyou, Very public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: Is there a better way to celebrate Black Jackals' victory than partying along your best friend...and a very special friend? Nothing could go wrong, specially not with Bokuto and Hinata letting loose and Akaashi acting weirder than usual. The night takes an interesting turn of events.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Neon lights to guide our steps

**Author's Note:**

> Friend pointed out how Akaashi never gets alone time with Hinata, so now's his turn :)

The scent of men's body spray.

Squeaking of shoes stomping on the floor.

Bright spotlights pointing at the players.

The loud cheers of a crowd hyping the game.

Akaashi is used to it, but to experience everything from the stands as a spectator feels extremely nostalgic, like his last game at Fukurodani wasn't so far away.

A straight line shot flies across the net slamming the opposite team's floor with inhuman strenght. Then again, the player who performed the attack is more of a limitless battery than a regular person.

"Heeey heeey, did ya'll see that!?" Bokuto prances around pointing at the Black Jackals' stand. "Come on, cheer harder!" he demands as he claps his hands and the crowd roars following after him.

Akaashi smiles and claps with everybody enjoying the show, _"After so many years and you haven't changed Bokuto-san, always the eye catcher."_

"That was amazing Bokuto-san!" says Hinata as they high five and bump their chests in celebration of their victory.

"What about me, huh? I pulled off a perfect toss Shouyou-kun." Nothing new for Atsumu to seek Hinata's attention.

Hinata goes for another high five but he gets a bone-crushing hug instead, "It was super cool 'Tsumu, nice job! Ca-can't breathe, gwah!"

Bokuto's sharp eyes notice Akaashi in between the sea of fans, waving his arms at him frantically, "Akaaaashiii, you came to watch us!!"

"Akaashi-san?" The redhead runs closer to the stands with a radiant expression, "I'm so happy you were able to come!!" he shouts it so loud Akaashi can't help feeling embarrased, waving back at them.

Not exactly something he had planned, Akaashi was in town meeting other volleyball players for the usual sports research and the Black Jackals' game just happened to be next day. He definitely didn't re-schedule his appointments a million times to be able to attend this game, or resorted to personal favors to get a front row seat. Nope, nothing like that, mere coincidence.

After the match is over he texts Hinata with a wide smile, watching Bokuto and Hinata play together never fails to put him in a good mood. Through his sports career he liked to see Bokuto in top form the most, but now the entertainment has doubled with both teacher and student on the same team. An overwhelming combination of similar personalities.

-Akaashi: it was fun watching you

-Akaashi: if you're not busy today would you like to hang out?

-Akaashi: I'm free from work now

There is actually a pile of work sheets he has to deliver to his manga publisher, but it won't do any harm to act a bit more careless sometimes, he's been learning from Hinata. Perhaps not the best role model to follow.

-Shouyou: sure, we'll be training for another hour, meet after? ♥

"Aww, how cute, Akaashi is making time for dates."

Hinata gets startled at Bokuto spying his conversation over his shoulder, turning his back on the locker behind.

"Bokuto-san, that's rude!" he pouts at the invasion of privacy.

"Did you know he didn't date with anyone in high school? And he had so many fans too, you should've seen his shoe rack, he got more love letters than me."

"Makes sense, Akaashi-san has always been handsome, he showed me pictures wearing his old uniform...I, um, liked it a lot." Hinata lowers his gaze, feeling a blush creep upon his cheeks.

"I think he took a liking to you since training camp, don't think I've seen him get serious about anyone before."

 _"Huh? Why are we having this conversation right now?"_ Hinata notices the change in Bokuto's voice, stern for once.

Bokuto places a hand on his shoulder, staring each other in the eyes. "What I mean to say is I hope you're not playing around with his feelings," he speaks with a semi-worried look, "He's one of my best friends, as you are."

Hinata isn't certain of how to react, yet he feels sincerity is the only option. "You've watched us together Bokuto-san," he means the recent 'private' live stream with Kenma and Akaashi, of course. "I would never hurt him."

"Aren't you confusing having sex with returning his feelings? You know he seriously likes you."

Those words are stirring something inside Hinata, steeling himself he replies with resolution. "It's not only sex, I love him."

"Ah, then you love the rest of setters you have sex with? Even grumpy pants Tsum-Tsum?" Bokuto tilts his head, not a trace of sarcasm, only sheer curiosity.

"Yes, I love them very much, I'm not the type to have sex with random people Bokuto-san." The emotional tone implies the honesty of his words.

Bokuto goes on to ruffle his hair, his expression eased with a grin, "Yup, I thought so! You're a nice kid, even if your heart may be too big for a single person."

"Don't make fun of me, I know what I'm doing!" he squirms around wrestling to get rid of Bokuto's hand.

"Hey, I just got an idea." Bokuto leans down to mumble on Hinata's ear and he nods with interest holding his phone.

-Shouyou: let's celebrate Black Jackals' win tonight <(・▽・<)

-Shouyou: Bokuto says he wants to come

-Shouyou: a party for the three of us, sounds cool?

Akaashi lifts his brows at the unexpected proposal. It's not that he dislikes the idea, on the contrary, but his plans were more intimate, along the lines of a romantic dinner followed by bed affairs. _"Eh, I'll make the best out of it."_

-Akaashi: sure, it'll be fun (>・▽・)>

\- - -

Back in his hotel room Akaashi sits taking a squat position on the bed, staring inside his suitcase he squints his eyes at its contents, fiddling with his fingers anxiously. He should be prepared to leave now, but he's having an internal crisis instead.

"I brought this with me in case I could meet with Hinata...except I can't wear it with Bokuto-san around," he palms his face hiding his frustration, "Or can I?"

For someone who's usually calm he's having quite the breakdown over something he'd expected to use as an element of surprise after extensive research and meditation. His impatience is making him consider options he wouldn't have before, maybe it's a better idea to talk about it with Hinata beforehand.

-Akaashi: are you busy?

Hinata is already dressed up for a party night, him and Bokuto devised an escape route to sneak out of the team's hotel undetected, it would be a disaster if Sakusa or Atsumu discovered their plans, or even worse, their coach. They'd be running laps for days.

-Shouyou: getting ready to go ;)

It's adorable how nervous Akaashi becomes thinking of a way to express his emotions. It's a first for him, to be doing something so risqué isn't in his nature, even so he's willing to take a step further out of his comfort zone to make Hinata crave for him tonight.

-Akaashi: what would you say if I wore this

He snaps a picture of the open suitcase, finger backing up a few times before hitting the 'send' button.

"Gwah...what the heck Akaashi-san, this isn't like you." Hinata is thrown out of balance, his mouth hanging open at the implications of this message.

-Shouyou: you'd look amazing

-Shouyou: is it my reward for winning? ♥

-Shouyou: only if you're sure of it

 _"Absolutely not,"_ Akaashi changes his clothes once more, encouraged by Hinata's words he feels himself getting much bolder. _"Nothing risked nothing gained, isn’t that right?"_

Time flies as Hinata and Bokuto wait for their teammates to return to their rooms. Soon after a quiet knock on Hinata's door signals the moment of the getaway.

"Pssst, Hinata, everyone's sleeping," Bokuto slowly opens the door, "Let's go now!"

They make a swift escape running straight into the elevator giggling like naughty children –big ones, at that– disobeying their parents.

"Bokuto-san, I've no idea of where to go in this town," he covers his mouth trying to hold his laughter.

"You think I do? Let's improvise, it'll be an adventure! There's a street full of places to drink nearby, we'll start from there."

Bumping their fists they leave the hotel in a hurry, finding Akaashi waiting outside.

"Looking at your faces anyone could tell you two are up to no good," Akaashi grins as they approach him, Hinata scanning him head to toe trying to envision what's under his regular clothes.

"Don't be a party pooper Akaaaashiii!" he walks in between both wrapping his arms around them, "When was the last time we went drinking together huh?"

"Hmm, honestly I can't recall, you always make me drink more than I can handle Bokuto-san."

"Oooh, so Akaashi-san is a lightweight," Hinata gives a sly smirk, "Try not getting _too_ drunk, okay?" he winks hoping he's got the message.

Akaashi blushes as they exchange a suggestive look, "Yes, I want to enjoy myself tonight," his mind whispers, " _With you, that is._ "

"Wow, check it out guys, there are so many stalls!" Bokuto drags them to the nearest one, the menu listing a variety of sake. Next one advertises beer of different nationalities, and the one after serves colorful shots loaded equal parts with sugar and alcohol. The options to choose from seem infinite, however the initial bottle of sake is enough to make the heat rise to their cheeks, so they walk past most of the stalls simply enjoying the ambience.

A bright neon sign catches their attention, the entrance to a fancy club. Hinata looks mesmerized by it, the music coming from within animated, although not excessively loud. Without thinking it twice Hinata goes ahead waving at the other two to follow him, the darkness of the place makes it hard to stick together within the dancing crowd, so they order their drinks and slip away to a more peaceful corner with sofas to chill at.

"Someone grabbed my butt on the way here," Bokuto deadpans as he sits.

Hinata rubs at his nape glancing to the side in shame, "Umm, that might've been me, I was trying to hang onto you not to get lost in there. Sorry."

Bokuto makes a shocked face, then starts laughing out loud, "Come on Hinata, I thought you'd have enough getting a handful of Akaashi's ass, you're insatiable."

"B-Bokuto-san, please!" Akaashi glares at him completely embarrassed. _"Ugh, so he did see that."_

"Sorry, sorry, teasing you is so fun, don't take it the wrong way! Anyways, sit down will ya?" he tugs at Akaashi's jacket with force making him drop on the sofa abruptly.

"Ah-hngh-!" Akaashi's entire body shudders, biting his lower lip and screwing his eyes as his ass hits the cushion, clutching at trembling knees.

Hinata and Bokuto can't fathom what just happened, the sound he produced definitely a mix of a moan and a whine. Was that a side effect of the alcohol?

"H-hey, you okay Akaashi?" Bokuto is worried at this point, seeing Akaashi keep his eyes shut tight while taking deep breaths. "Did you hurt yourself?"

If there's someone confused at the situation that's Hinata. He's heard that voice many times in bed, it makes no sense under this circumstance though, either way that's not stopping him from getting aroused at the sight. _"Wow, maybe we should drink together more often."_

Thankfully Akaashi has a quick brain and in a 0,5 second thought process he's got a perfect excuse for his slip up, "I'm- I'm sorry, m-my back hurts a bit." The way he's panting makes it difficult to believe that he's in any sort of pain, not to mention there's a small bulge tenting his pants, the darkness hiding the fact. Lucky for them they're in a private corner of the club, the other sofas far away and no reason to worry about the people dancing in a frenzy.

"Oh crap, my bad Akaashi, guess you can't dance then." Bokuto takes a gulp of his cocktail and stands up, "I'll just go by myself for a bit, be back soon okay?"

"Leave it to me Bokuto-san, I'll take care of him!" Hinata gives a reassuring smile waving him off as he disappears into the mass of bodies. He turns around to face Akaashi tilting his head innocently. "You aren't really hurt, right?" his hand sneaks down to rub at his thigh noticing his hard-on, "Do you usually get like this when you drink?"

Blushing furiously Akaashi shakes his head sideways, "No, that's not-" he gasps in shock when Hinata's hand glides to his crotch, seizing it tightly. "Hnn- Hinata…don't- not here, oh my god." Despite the nerves making his stomach flutter and his rationality advising against it his legs spread for better access.

Hinata moistens his lips licking in a sensual way, "Oh, are you wearing _that_ for me, is that why you're so excited?"

"Yes, of course, I wanted to show you, though with Bokuto-san here…"

"He isn't now, how about a teaser?" Hinata's thumb pulls down at the hem of his pants, stopped by Akaashi's hand gripping his wrist.

"Not yet, anyone could see." He lets out a low rumble when Hinata's hand dips inside without a speck of doubt, getting a feel of the piece of clothing underneath, tracing over his cock sinfully.

"Ngh…Hinata, ooh- p-please wait, I promise later…" he grasps at Hinata's nape pulling him for a voracious kiss, "…you can fuck me as much as you like." Not even Akaashi can believe the lewd words coming out of his mouth, it feels good to vocalize exactly what you want.

Hinata's fingers squeeze around the head of his throbbing cock, making a wet patch on his underwear. "Wish I could claim my reward now, I'd take you right here in a corner."

Akaashi whimpers at the rough tone as Hinata's lips pamper his neck with amorous kisses. The redhead removes his hand reluctantly from a fully erect cock, sucking his fingers tainted with precum. "I'll be patient for you," his smile so beautiful Akaashi's heart nearly jumps out of his chest, the idea of fucking in a filthy club bathroom not so unappealing anymore.

They calm down nearly emptying their drinks, resting back on the sofa Akaashi nudges his cheek on Hinata's shoulder, Hinata's head laying atop of his gently. "Let's take a picture like this, make a peace sign Akaashi-san!" They make a cute pose and Hinata uploads the photo to his social media. A tragic mistake, the phone starts ringing immediately.

"How dare you Shouyou-kun," Atsumu's anger is clear realizing he wasn't invited to whatever they're doing. "Tell me where you are, I'm joinin' the party."

"Wha- I thought- I thought you were asleep 'Tsumu, that's why-" Hinata struggles trying to explain, the music making it difficult so he excuses himself to the bathrooms to talk.

Akaashi smiles to himself learning Hinata decided to keep the other setter out of their celebration plans, feeling as if he'd been prioritized and liking it. Out of nowhere a tall attractive man gets closer to their sitting spot attempting to make conversation, or rather hit on Akaashi without much preamble.

"Hello handsome, you look like you could use some company."

This guy isn't Akaashi's type, and even if he were he's not interested in hooking up, he only has eyes for his beloved Hinata. "Sorry, I'm with someone already."

"Really? What kind of moron would leave a pretty thing like you alone?"

Okay, now Akaashi is starting to feel both pissed off and uneasy at his advances. He'll try to deal with it politely. "Like I said, I have company, so could you leave?"

"Won't you at least let me invite you to-"

"Is there any problem Akaashi-san?" Hinata slips his phone inside his pocket, glaring daggers at the man as he returns to his seat.

The knight in shining armor is here, Akaashi looks at him like he's appeared to take him in his arms bridal style. Time to cut down on the imaginary scenarios, Hinata is having a tense staredown with the intruder.

"How about you get out of other people's business, little guy?"

That's it, Hinata stands up imposingly with his fists bunched up. "Quit wasting our time, unless you intend to hit on someone that has a boyfriend."

 _"What?"_ Akaashi's eyes sparkle and a crimson flush takes over his whole face. _"No, wait, he could be talking about Bokuto-san, he's trying to-"_ His train of thought is stopped by Hinata's lips mashing on his own, in the heat of the moment he lets out a moan and next thing they know they're locked into a tongue-twisting kiss, devouring one another with racy slurps, lips soaking with spit. _"Fuck yes, Shouyou, yes, yes..."_ he tugs at Hinata's hair relishing on the feeling of getting claimed in public, something he didn't know he'd enjoy until this very moment.

"Uh, yeah, nevermind." Finally the man steps back leaving them to continue making out.

Hinata pulls back and a strand of spit breaks when they part. Lo and behold, the sight he's gifted with could only be witnessed in a raunchy porno, Akaashi's lustful eyes half-lidded and glossy, tongue hanging still thirsty for more despite his labored breath. Hot puffs of air make Hinata's lips tingle as Akaashi licks them in a shy plea to keep going. He groans holding back not to come from his erotic behavior alone, "Holy shit Keiji, you're making me so hard."

"Do you want to fuck me Shouyou?"

"Oh god, are you going to dirty talk me right now."

They're talking in a whisper over each other's lips, the background music seems to have faded as the closeness switches the focus on their words.

"I've been excited since I put these clothes on for you."

Hinata gulps and palms his crotch again as he did earlier. "You're a horny slut aren't you."

"Only for you," he admits to his own dismay, "Can't wait to have a taste of your cock."

"Fuck...I'm going to make you regret wearing that, you're not going to walk straight for a week."

"Mmh, yes, that's what I want love."

"I'll do my best to have you come from my cock, leave you so satisfied you won't think of anyone else ever again."

_"You already do that to me Shouyou, why don't you realize?"_

Another kiss, softer this time sharing a sigh afterwards.

"I'm going to treat you like you deserve Keiji, give you everything you ask for."

"I want you to treat me like your boyf-"

"Heeey, I'm back guuuys!!" Bokuto pushes and elbows indiscriminately escaping the crowd surrounding him. Hinata and Akaashi jump away from each other, almost back to back taking another sip of their forgotten drinks. "What the heck, how much have you guys been drinking? You're red as tomatoes, leave that glass right now!" Oh sweet clueless Bokuto, if only he'd pay attention to the way they cross their legs hiding their stiffies.

Hinata fidgets awkwardly, "Ah...haha, yeah, I'm feeling a bit dizzy, let's stay a while longer." Hopefully long enough they can walk again without a tent in their pants.

The music in the club changes to more relaxed tunes as the night goes by, their conversation lively until Bokuto looks at his phone, gasping at the time –2am, late for an early sleeper like him– urging them to leave.

"Man that was super fun, I'm going to hit the bed like a ton of bricks," Bokuto walks in front with his head drooping from drowsiness.

Hinata glances at Akaashi while entwining their fingers, getting a longing gaze in return. The night is young and they're surely not done having fun, in fact, the fun hasn't started yet.

"Bokuto-san, we're going to have a walk around by ourselves," says Hinata slowing their pace.

"Aren't you ti-" Bokuto can be dense, but seeing their bedroom eyes is enough to understand what's going on. "Ooh, I get it! Don't forget to use a you-know-what, safety first!" he makes a finger gun gesture heading off to the team's hotel on his own.

"It's amusing to hang out with Bokuto-san," Akaashi holds tight onto Hinata's hand, "I wanted to be alone with you though."

"Me too! I was so glad when I saw you at the match today, thought you were too busy with work!"

"I didn't want to miss it, no big deal." No need to mention the many arrangements he had to orchestrate to attend.

Hinata kisses his cheek lovingly, "You're much sweeter than you let on." The resulting flush on Akaashi's face is worth it, even when he glares back at him.

At this point they don't know where their steps are taking them, none of them familiar with this town, wandering aimlessly as they talk. They stop midway of this street surprised at the amount of couples walking past this late in the night. Hinata stares at the buildings, realization slapping him harshly on the face.

Neon lights everywhere, a line of love hotels welcoming a flow of couples going in and out nonstop. So they've reached a place like this, how coincidental, or is this destiny?

"We're pretty far from my hotel...not sure where we are."

"Yeah, mine should be far too, it'd take a while to return."

They share an accomplice look and Hinata gulps gathering valor before speaking. "Maybe it's a better idea to spend the night here, let's pick a place?"

Akaashi nods in agreement keeping his eyes on his feet as he lets Hinata guide them. They come to a stop and he glances up to see a fancy hotel, unlike the others it has a distinct style to it. Hinata looks at him for approval and he nods yet again, going in behind letting Hinata talk with the receptionist.

"I got us the best room! He said the bed is the most comfortable too!" he swings the key with excitement.

Perhaps it's too late to admit it, but Akaashi hates love hotels, he's only been to one or two in his whole life. Just going inside makes him terribly embarrassed, like they're shouting 'we're going to fuck' to the rest of the world. The plan was to take Hinata to his own business hotel, not this. _"What am I doing? Why am I not saying anything?"_ he stares at Hinata's back as he gets dragged by the wrist, hoping he can't feel his racing pulse.

Crossing the hallway they see a couple leaving their room, hair tousled and clothes crumpled probably put on carelessly. _"Oh my god, I'm going to die,"_ Akaashi imagines that would be them later, he's trying to remain calm, except he can't control his aching cock anymore.

"Ah, this one!" Hinata opens the door and they're instantly amazed at the high class room. Wide bed, silky sheets, cozy bathrobes and a night desk with a condom and lube bottle conveniently placed on top. Hinata can't help comparing this to the cheap hotels he's used to for Black Jackals' trips, this was worth the price, he wants to impress Akaashi this once. "Do you like it Akaashi..." he turns around to see him starting to get rid of his clothes, "-san?"

"Anywhere is fine with you," a tiny harmless lie, considering how nervous he is.

"So eager," Hinata pecks his lips helping him to get rid of his jacket and sweater. "Do I get to see my prize now?" he requests as he unbuckles his belt, but Akaashi stops him from going further.

"Sit on the bed," he pushes Hinata until he drops on the plush mattress, "I want you to watch me."

Akaashi breathes in then lets out a huff, his fingers unbutton his jeans, next the zipper opens up and the clothing slides down his legs. His long sleeve shirt drapes covering his bulge, but his legs are on full display and that's enough to get Hinata's cock going.

For a moment Hinata gasps, rubbing his eyes to be certain they're not playing tricks on him. Akaashi is wearing thigh highs, translucent white with a delicate laced top. "Holy shit Keiji, that's...I don't know what to say," his hard-on does the talking more accurately, standing pleased at the view.

"I'm glad you like it," Akaashi grins and goes on to slowly unbutton his shirt, "This is only for your eyes." One button, two buttons, a few more and Hinata's mouth gets dry counting them until the shirt opens up to the sides.

"O-oh fuck, n-no way." A sexy piece of lingerie is revealed, pure white laced panties to match, Akaashi's cock stretching the fabric to its limits close to peeking out of it.

"Does it look weird?" he glances to the side biting his lower lip. How can someone so handsome be ashamed of nudity?

"You're beautiful Keiji, come here please." Hinata sits with his legs open waiting for the other to stand in between. He doesn't wait for long, Akaashi steps in front looking down at him with the cutest blush on his cheeks, letting his shirt fall exposing himself.

"Let me see how you touch yourself on that." It's likely that Hinata's erection is the one issuing commands now, the desire for control over someone so willing and docile is difficult to ignore.

Akaashi complies right away slipping a hand under his panties, he encircles his cock tight, jerking his wrist to please himself making squelching noises. He keeps eye contact with Hinata, being watched is getting him off, shuddering at the intensity of the other's predatory gaze.

"Can't believe you've been wearing this all the time," he fondles his clothed erection getting a pleased sigh, "It's so kinky." It's impossible to resist the temptation, Hinata pulls a bit, only enough for Akaashi's cock to bounce out of his underwear. "Mmh, you're getting your panties dirty, let me fix that," Hinata licks the slit savoring his precum, then wraps his lips around the head sucking tenderly.

"Aah, mmmh...Shouyou, I love it..." he grasps at Hinata's hair feeling his mouth envelop his whole shaft little by little. Closing his eyes he thrusts inside the delicious heat, groaning as Hinata bobs his head granting him a quick naughty suck.

Hinata lands a swift smack on his ass and Akaashi gasps stepping back, slipping away from his mouth. "Hm, what is it, you didn't like it?" he quirks a brow in confusion.

"I'm sensitive...guess I can show you why now," Akaashi crawls onto the bed and Hinata follows with his eyes, he didn't notice earlier but the back of his suggestive panties are open for an easier fuck. _"Wow, he really planned ahead,"_ Hinata muses grateful at the forethought.

Akaashi bends forward on the bed gripping at his ass cheeks, spreading himself to reveal the culprit of his unusual behavior. There it is, the flat end of a buttplug, Hinata can tell that much. Thinking back at the club incident he looked throughly wrecked and this explains it. "Wait a minute, you've been getting split open by a toy all night?"

"Yes, I wanted to be ready for you, I just didn't expect it'd take so long." He grips the buttplug pulling it out gently, the length is similar to Hinata's, no wonder he acted so daring tonight if he'd been edging so much. His body shivers as it exits the rim, tossing it to the floor looking back at the redhead. "Sorry for the wait Shouyou."

Clothes are almost ripped off from Hinata's body, he rushes to put on the condom –lube isn't needed, apparently– about to fuck him senseless when he notices something carefully placed on the pillow. "This hotel sure is high class," he takes hold of a soft blindfold for the customer's entertainment. "Let's play with it."

Akaashi takes off his glasses and soon everything turns pitch black, his body guided carefully to lie sideways on the bed. The mattress sinks nearby and the hairs on the back of his neck stand at Hinata's tame kisses, going from his shoulders to his nape, his ear gets licked and nipped at and Akaashi voices his pleasure with lustful moans. "Shouyou, I've endured so much, please..." he begs brushing his ass on Hinata's erection.

"I said I'll give you everything you asked for, didn't I?" he tugs at his ass cheek with a thumb, leading his cock inside with the other hand. Akaashi's hole is slick and warm, loose enough thanks to the buttplug allowing for smooth rapid thrusts. "Mmh, such a nice boy Keiji, you're shaped for me, taking me so deep."

Little whines leave Akaashi's mouth, he claws at the silky sheets leaning one of his legs forward to get penetrated easier. "Mnn-! Yes, I'm y-yours, love you Sho-!" The orgasm hits without warning, cum squirting inside his panties trickling from the laced pattern making a sticky mess.

"That's so hot...oh crap, you're clenching up," Hinata stills inside letting him ride his climax, waiting to pull out until his body relaxes.

"More, wanna...come more, fuck me harder love, I need it...please fuck me."

Hinata's eyes go totally round at his lascivious tone, he hasn't come yet so he's willing to acquiesce to his request, being pent up for hours seems to have made Akaashi hornier than his usual composed self. In a fast motion he flips him face up, kissing him with hunger while he pumps his cock back to hardness. "I also said I'd do my best to satisfy you," he kneels on the bed spreading Akaashi's legs gripping tight at the underside of his knees.

"Then only tonight, treat me as if you were my boyfriend," he requests with a coy look.

Hinata smiles at him with endearment, rocking his hips at a steady pace bending to kiss Akaashi before speeding up his thrusts slapping at his ass with enthusiasm.

Akaashi moans louder scraping at Hinata's back feeling his cock fill him up completely, overstimulated from the last climax his body shivers with each slam, the blindfold begins to slip down due to the rough movements and he blinks staring at the roof.

 _"Huh?"_ he sees a wide mirror instead –a pervert's fantasy– but he can't recognize the person reflected on it. A man spreading his legs as he gets fucked wearing woman's lingerie, face red and hair sweaty, mouth hanging open producing wanton noises. His logical mind races failing to put the pieces together.

Keiji Akaashi wouldn't wear these clothes.

Keiji Akaashi wouldn't use a sex toy.

Keiji Akaashi wouldn't get fucked in a love hotel.

Keiji Akaashi wouldn't lose control.

Keiji Akaashi wouldn't be anyone's friend with benefits, and he wouldn't fall in love doing so.

"I love you Keiji...you feel amazing, let me hear your pretty voice."

He watches the reflection like he's having some sort of epiphany. Hinata's hips snap back and forth erratically, his back marked with crescents. His hands grab at Hinata's ass while he gets rocked into the mattress, his thoughts gaining clarity, _"Oh, so that person is me."_

"Ah, hah- I lo-love you too!" Akaashi screws his eyes as the second orgasm washes over his body, whining at Hinata's relentless pounding his cock jerks shooting rich strands on his stomach. He's left stunned by pleasure, his body surrendered entirely at Hinata's mercy. "Fuck...Shouyou, I can't get enough of you..."

"Mmh, that's it, come for me Keiji, ngh- you're so hot-!" a sharp thrust makes Hinata hang his head beside Akaashi's, charmed by his lewd expression, kissing his neck sloppily as he throbs releasing inside. He lets out a satisfied sigh pulling away, removing his condom loaded with cum. Their muscles ache and their bodies lie exhausted but Akaashi embraces him without signs of letting go.

"Keiji."

"Yes."

"I take it you didn't get angry at me for pretending I was your boyfriend? I said it in the spur of the moment, didn't mean to make it weird."

"...I liked it a lot."

Hinata chuckles smooching his cheek, "Have I mentioned how cute you are?"

Akaashi bumps his chest making a serious face, "Don't tease me, I could get used to it."

"Teasing you?"

"Calling me your boyfriend."

"Oh." All of a sudden Hinata becomes shy, hiding at the crook of his neck.

"I'm not asking that of you, I just wanted you to know what I like."

"Yeah, I understand what my setters want. I love you, hopefully I can prove it with actions, not words." To use the word 'boyfriend' would mean to make a choice, and Hinata doesn't want to, they're all important to him.

Drooling on Akaashi's chest Hinata lies fast asleep, the man below playing with his hair staring at their reflection on the mirror. _"This is who I am, huh...feels so strange, when did I become this open?"_ he lets his fingers roam around his back. _"It's your fault I'm different now Shouyou, you're going to take responsibility."_

\- - -

9am: Hinata hides behind the bushes near Black Jackals' hotel.

_Mission start._

-Bokuto: ok, you can go in now, breakfast just got served so everyone's in their room

Bokuto waves at him from the window. The sprint Hinata makes is a feat only a sports professional could achieve, he's about to get in his room when he hears steps approaching.

"Saw you hidin' from the balcony."

Hinata gulps turning around, "Morning 'Tsumu!"

"You hung up on me," the blonde frowns tapping a finger on his arm.

"I was a bit busy," Hinata sweats tiptoeing the floor.

Atsumu smirks and tugs at his shirt pulling towards his room.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?"

"Payback." The door to Atsumu's room closes, Hinata's whimpers following shortly after.

-Bokuto: what's taking you so long

-Bokuto: Hinata?

_Mission failed._

\- - -

FIN ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Cue in Metal Gear's game over screen.


End file.
